The new girl
by Getheyon
Summary: What happens when a certain new girl on the RED team falls in love with one of her team mates? SniperxReader
1. Scout's a dick

I walked into the RED base with excitement for my new job. Words can not describe how happy I am that I had moved and found a new job. Maybe my new co-workers wont be total assholes and try to kill eachother instead of the other team. I decided that thinking about that wasn't the best as I walk up to the door. The door opened and a man in hat with sunglasses walked out. I looked at him and and he stood infront of me, trying to stop himself from running.  
>"Oh, g'day...they never told us we were gettin' a sheila." He said, looking through his glasses.<br>"Umm thanks...?"  
>"Names Snipa'. It's nice t' finally 'ave a woman on the base. Wha' class are ya' in?" He looked at me.<br>"Well, I was a Sniper in my past Job..."I was about to say something else, but he beat me to it.  
>"well then. looks like we'll be workin' t'getha', Sheila!"<br>"That'd be nice." I gave him a small smile as he walked away in the direction I came in from. The first one I met doesn't seem to bad. I walk through the door, a bag in hand, and see a big table with eight people sitting at it. They all look at me.  
>"Hey, did you get lost or somethin'?" A man with a Boston accent, and a baseball hat on says.<br>"I hope not. This is the RED base, NOT the BLU...right?"  
>"Yeah why?" he glanced at the bag I carried in my right hand.<br>"Good. This is where I was asigned. It looks like I'm the only girl here. Wonderful."  
>"Yay. Another Bitchy one." He said, colourfully.<p> 


	2. I am on your team

"Like you are one to talk." I heard someone with a German accent said. The voice came from a man that had stood up.  
>"I am Medic. Ze rest you can talk to later. I vill show you to your room." He walke din one direction. I followed looking confused. He came to the end of a long hallway, and opened the door. He spoke up.<br>"Here is your room. Come out when vhen you are ready to. I need tot ake some blood."  
>"Why?"<br>"So I know vhat your blood type is."  
>"Can't I just tell you?" I said nervously.<br>"Nein." He turned on his heel, and walked out with one swift move. I put my bag on the bed, and started to unpack. I put all of my clothes in the closet, and set up my computer. I checked my emails. 2 new e-mails. One from my mum and dad, and the other from my older, asshole of a brother. I read them both, and their both pretty much the same thing. 'Congratulations on your new job! Hope to see you soon. Love you!' I get it every time I get a new job. Hopefully I get to keep this one for a long time. Regardless of what happens.  
>I browse the internet for about about an hour before I go down stairs. When I do, everyone was in the same exact seat, plus an additional one. Sniper. I sit down next to Sniper because of the vacant seat that sist next to him.<br>"Allright, let us take your blood." Medic said. I stared at him.  
>"I don't do well with needles, dude." I said.<br>"It's okay, Sheila. Ya' can hold my hand if it hurts tha' bad."  
>"Thanks." Two hours here, and some one is already flirting with me? That's not awkward at all. I rolled up my sleeve, and curled my hand into a fist to excentuate my veins.<br>"All right, Doc. I'm ready." he tied something around the uper part of my arm, right above my elbow, and left for a minute. I looked at my buldging vein. I nearly gag at the sight of it.  
>"You okay, girl?" the one in the base ball hat asked me.<br>"Y-Yeah." I reply looking away from my arm.  
>"I'm Scout, and this is Soldier, Spy, Heavy, Pyro, Engineer, Demoman, and Sniper." pointing to each one as he said their name.<br>"I've already met Sniper." I smile at him and he smiles back. medic walks back in with a needle, and knelt on one knee infront of me. He held the needle in his hand, and I looked away, shaking my leg.  
>"So, uh, what did you say your name was?" Engineer asked.<br>"_. You guys can call me _." I can obviously tell he was trying to get my mind off of the whole situation happening with my arm. Medic picked up my arm. I already feel sick and he hadn't even did anything to my arm except pick it up. I look at Medic, as he looks at me. He gave me a small smile, which I returned, and then he looks back to my arm.  
>"Well _, what can you do?" Engineer asked as Medic slid the needle into my soft, warm skin. I closed my eyes in pain.<br>"I can s-snipe real well, I guess." I open my eyes and breathe in deeply. Every one is watching me. For waht reason, I have no idea.  
>"Is this interesting to you guys? Because it hurts like hell."<br>"No body else though it hurt." Spy said.  
>"Well I'm just weak." I clenched my fists tighter as he had started to pull out my blood.<br>"If you do zat, it vill only hurt more." Medic said, paying attention to my arm. He pulled out the needle and untied that thing that was tied around my arm.  
>"Over and done viz." I unrolled my sleeve, and scooted my chair back in. He lfet the room, again.<br>"Just to let you know," Engineer started. "don't piss off Medic. Just don't." I looked at Engineer with a slightly puzzled look on my face.  
>"Okay...?"<br>"He'll do some crazy wacky shit." Heavy had informed me.  
>"So, where ya' from? Scout asked.<br>"(Insert place your from)"  
>"How old are you?" he asked again.<br>"(your age...are you that intrigued by me?" I chuckled.  
>"What? No! I just want to learn more about who I'm workin' with!" He blushed a bit, and tried to avoid eye contact.<br>"Aww. Your so cute!" I smiled a bit at him and stood upo.  
>"Well it's late. I'm going to go to my room now. Goodnight." I was lying. It was only eight 'o' clock. That's really early for me. And apperently it is for eeveryone else too. i woke up at about 2 am, and I could hear them all talking still. I couldnt tell who it was though.<br>"I think she's a Spy from the BLU team."  
>"Yeah, I think some thing is wrong with her."<br>"She looks way to inocent to be anything other than good for our own team though."  
>It didn't even sound like them.<p> 


	3. Splinters

A few weeks have gone by. Thoes few weeks were filled with cards, sleep, messing around, more sleep, and maybe one or two late night parties where I got drunk, and ended up sleeping on the couch downstairs because I couldn't mke it up the stairs. Something seemed odd though,since I've started working there, therre has been no attacks, battles, wars, false alarms, or anything of the sort. Well that was untill The Anouncer said we had to steal the other teams Intelegance. When we got onto the battle sight, the other team looked at me.  
>"You guys have a girl on your team?" Their Scout said. "You guys are gunnah' loose big time!"<br>"Don't make me come over there! I'm gunnah' kick your ass!" They all laughed at me. I pulled out my gun and looked through my scope. I got ready to pull the trigger, but then Sniper layed his hand on my shoulder.  
>"Jus' wait Sheila. You don' need t' wais' your bulle's on 'em."<br>"Your time starts now!"  
>"What?" I screamed in frustration. Scout took my hand, and ran for cover.<br>"Alright. I don't have much time to explain, so listen closely. Shoot anyone in Blue, and you should be fine. Cover me from up top. I'm going in t' get their Intellegence." With that said, he left. I looked for a small, open place to snipe from. I layed down on my stomach once I found an open spot, and looked through my scope. Sure enough there was the BLU Scout just standing around. At first I pointed the gun at his chest. He noticed the lazer, and I quickly pointed it at his head, and pulled the trigger. Head shot. I reloaded my gun, and attempted to shoot at other people. I shot (And killed) three other people. WHo they were, I have no clue. But it felt nice for some reason. I see (And hear because he is so freaking loud...) Scout, with The Enemy Intellegence, running to our base. A Pyro follows behind him. I shoot him in the head too. Scout makes it back to our base safe and sound.  
>"The RED team wins." I stand up and walk back to the base (well downstairs).<br>"Well, that was intriguing." I say, cleaning off my gun.  
>"How many did yah' get, Sheila?"<br>"Hmm...I killed four people."  
>"Nice job." Sniper said back.<br>"Can I be considered an Assassin now?" I asked. Everyone elese nodded. I smiled and sat down.  
>"So, how was your first mission?" Engineer asked.<br>"Exciting. Thrilling. Wonderful. Excelerating. Etc." I smirked. "Just gald I didn't get shot. I think I got a splinter in my hand and leg though. I have a feeling that I'm going to get hurt alot..." Scout walks over to Medic and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Don't worry, Doc's the best!" They both gave me a reasuring smile. I stood back up.<br>"Okay, well...when are we going back to the home base?"  
>"Wheneva' ye want t', Lass." Demoman told me. I giggled and smiled.<br>"What is with all of you guys callin' me names? I actually think it's kinda' cute..."  
>"Well ya betta' get used to it!' Sniper said.<br>A bit later, at the base, I got changed into a tank top and shorts. WHen I walked down stairs, they all were staring at me. I looked back at them.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"N-Nothin'. Were jus' not used t' girls." Sniper said.  
>"Well, get used to it." I smirked and sat down.<p> 


End file.
